The Last Race
by Candlehead
Summary: Another Candlehead One-shot when it's in her P.O.V! YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Also, The doll on the front is a picture I took of my beloved Candlehead Plush! She's my little me! - Haven't Seen the movie? Don't read unless you want spoilers!


ANOTHER CANDLEHEAD ONE-SHOT! WHOOO HOOOOOOOOO! I hope you enjoy! ^-^

* * *

"LET THE RANDOM ROSTER RACE COMMENCE! HO HOO!" Yelped the king, Jumping up and sliding down that weird slide thingy to get into his cart. 'I wonder what that's made out of...' I thought, but shook it off quickly when the word 'GO' Appeared in front of our king. I quickly slammed onto the gas pedal, and away I went!

The first person I passed was Gloyd. "SEE YA, CANDY-PIG!" I hollered, and drove in front of him. I giggled a bit, as we all took the jump to 'Gumball Gorge'. I glanced into my review mirror to see if Gloyd was still behind me, But instead I saw... "THE GLITCH...!" I yelped to Taffyta, who was three ranks ahead of me.

I, then, noticed a pink gumball rushing towards me. I stomped down hard on the gas pedal, and went over the jump to cake way. I had just passed, who I thought was Crumbelina, but then got stuck in Rancis' 'Fluggerbutter Oil'. 'RANCIS!' I thought, zooming ahead. 'Taffyta'll be there with him, I bet!'

"Taffyta!" I called, as we started driving up the giant cake on 'Cake Way'. She turned around, and rolled her eyes. "What is it, Candle..?" "Th-THE GLITCH IS RACING!" I yelped, and Taffyta faced forward again. "Air head..." I heard her mumble, and Rancis snickered. I zipped in front of Rancis, and behind Taffyta.

"You have to believe me! I saw her!" "Oh please, Candle! We destroyed her 'cart'! How on earth would she be raci-" "IT'S THE GLITCH!" Rancis shrieked, and Taffyta turn around quickly and glared at the glitch. "The glitch!" 'Oh NOW you believe the glitch is racing...' I rolled my eyes, and tried to zoom ahead, when I heard, "Light 'em up, Candlehead!"

I hesitated for a bit... Taffyta didn't believe me, and now wants me to do something for her... 'Oh well! She IS my best friend after all!' So I drove to the side, and pressed a little button on my right hand side of the wheel. My exhaust pipes lit up with fire, and I lit up the cherry bombs. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha..." I laughed, and sped up as they started to explode.

The glitch gasped, and attempted to speed up, but it only made her glitch. Rancis snorted, and Taffyta smirked. "I told you! You're an accident waiting to happen!" I paused a bit, and remembered when we destroyed her make shift cart. How Taffyta pushed her in the puddle... How she insulted her... I looked over at Rancis to see if he was laughing, which he was.

I sighed quietly and started laughing as well, Hoping neither one of them saw how much I didn't want to laugh. But then, She glitch IN FRONT OF US! "What the- AHHH!" Taffyta screamed. The shriek made me lose control of the cart, along with Rancis and Taffyta. "WHOOOAAA!" The glitch yelped, as we all did the churro stick jump.

The glitch landed on the other side, (And I silently cheered her on). Nothing could ruin this bad mome- _SPLASH! _We landed in a red velvet cupcake's frosting, and Taffyta was crying. Rancis looked at her, concern written all over his face. But then I looked up and almost burst into tears. "MY CANDLE!" My heart seemed to fall to pieces when I looked at the terrible sight.

My beautiful, precious, colorful, amazing, wonderful, gorgeous candle was broken in half, And was unlit! I couldn't help but start to tear up a bit, forgetting about the glitch. Rancis rolled his eyes, "You do realize we regenerate in a few seconds, right Candle?" He reminded, eying me. "We do?" _VOOP! VOOP! _I scrunched my eyes, and opened them back up to realize we were at the starting line. Not only that, but some weird bugs were attacking!

"EEEEEP!" I yelped, running out of the game with all my energy. I took one last glance at Sugar Rush, And saw the glitch racing into the 'Nougat Mines'. I smiled warmly a bit, and then ran out of my game... my home. 'I sure hope she'll be alright...'

* * *

So how was it? ^-^ I really hope you enjoyed it! I also wrote this while listening to the 'Sugar Rush' Theme song, by AKB48 XD Ciao for Now!


End file.
